Trust and Believe
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Haruno Sakura had it all. Loving boyfriend, loyal best friend, great life. Her six year anniversary showed her just how wrong she was. Watch as she gets over it and moves on to what could possibly be the love she had been looking for her whole life without even knowing it. Songs will be placed in the AN. R&R.
1. Caught!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I OWN ONLY THE PLOT AND THE DOCUMENTS I WROTE THIS ON! I ALSO OWN ANY OC PEOPLE!

Chapter One: Caught!

Characters Introduced: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata (briefly), Uchiha Sasuke.

Rated: T for now!

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Karin

Saku/?

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto groaned angrily as his phone's shrilling woke him up. "What the fuck do you want?" He demanded. "I fucked up Naruto. She left me. I don't know what to do." The voice of Naruto's best friend said quietly. "Sasuke? It's two am." Naruto groaned. "I know but I didn't know who else to call." Sasuke replied. "Ok. I'm on my way." Naruto sighed. He kissed his live-in girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata and got dressed. "Go back to sleep babe. I'll be back in a little while." Naruto said softly. Hinata turned over and drifted back off.

Naruto sat down next to his best friend in his living room. "What happened? I thought you and Sakura were the power couple." He said. "She finally caught me cheating on her with her best friend." Sasuke replied. "You were _cheating_ on her?!" Naruto cried. "Yeah. I mean she was a great woman! I just…..I guess I thought I could have my cake and eat it too." Sasuke replied miserably.

"You moron!" Naruto yelled. "I know. I let my selfish ways lose me a good woman." Sasuke groaned. "How could you be so mean to her?! You should have at least had the courage to break it off with her before you started screwing her best friend behind her back." Naruto snapped. "I know! What do I do?!" Sasuke demanded. "Let her go. You lost her. Let someone else step in and treat her how she deserves to be treated. Don't be the ex that can't let go." Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed. "I tried to explain to her but she left before I could say anything more than her name." He said. "I would think so baka. She caught you cheating. In the bed you two had sex in." Naruto snorted.

After Naruto calmed down some, he sighed. "How long have you been going behind her back with your bed buddy?" He asked. "A month after we started dating. It was an accident that turned into an addiction." Sasuke replied. "You've been cheating on her for five years and eleven months Sasuke! She's always been faithful to you and you've been acting like a dirty dog." Naruto scolded. "I know. I just...I wish I had never let it continue." Sasuke sighed. "Yeah well it's too late for that now. You have Karin but you lost Sakura. You made your bed Teme. Lie in it." Naruto replied bluntly.

* * *

Sorry if Chapter One is so short. The upcoming chapters will get progressively longer and I'll even have a side story from Sasuke's POV. R&R with ideas for pairings or just to say if you like it or not. Remember though. Don't use reviews as an excuse to be a dick. I will gladly be one back. Thank you ^_^.


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MERELY THE PLOT AND DOCUMENTS I WROTE IT ON. I ALSO OWN ANY OC PEOPLE I ADD! R&R!

Chapter Two: First Encounter

Characters Introduced: Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Gaara

Rated T for now

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Karin (final pairing)

Saku/?

* * *

Haruno Sakura sniffled and wiped her eyes as she sat in the farthest booth from the door of her favorite café nursing a cup of steaming chamomile tea. "Man troubles?" A sandy blonde girl asked. "You could say that I guess." Sakura replied. "Wanna talk about it?" The girl asked. "Sure. I came home early because it's mine and my now ex-boyfriend's six year anniversary. I thought we could celebrate it together for once. I work at Konoha General and it's a hard thing to get off before midnight when you're a trauma doctor like I am. I walked in the door of the apartment we shared and found my boyfriend in bed with my best friend. I just silently turned around and left. I was too shocked to say anything. I feel like such an idiot now. Some of my nurses warned me about his cheating ways and I ignored them because I thought I knew my boyfriend best. I was wrong. He's a dog and I had no clue until now." Sakura replied as she wiped more angry tears away.

The girl handed her a few napkins and the pinkette wiped her eyes. "Thanks…?" Sakura said. "Sabaku Temari. My brother Gaara and I own this café together. I happened to be pulling a shift for one of my girls tonight. She called in and I guess I know why now." Temari replied. "Ah. Karin was my best friend since we were in kindergarten. I guess knowing she willingly cheated with my boyfriend hurts more than him cheating." Sakura said. "Yeah. That's how it works. Don't worry about the tea. It's on the house tonight. You needed it more than we need the money." Temari said. "Thank you. I will pay for the cheesecake though." Sakura said. "That's fine." Temari laughed.

Sakura smiled, feeling better for coming in after all. "I almost didn't come in here you know." She said. "I'm glad you did." Temari replied. "Me too." Sakura said. "Hey we have karaoke night on Thursdays. Why don't you come in and sing a song? It helps." Temari suggested. I think I will. I have Thursdays off actually." Sakura replied. "Awesome." Temari grinned.

Sakura paid for the cheesecake and asked for the tea to go. "I'll see you Thursday then." She said. "Definitely." Temari agreed. Sakura left and Temari sighed. "She'll be back. They always come back." She said. "Indeed they do Temari." A dark voice said from behind the counter. "Gaara do we have the right to interfere like this?" Temari asked softly. "Yes. She frequents our café enough that we can do as we like. Don't worry so much. If the Elders don't like it, they are more than welcome to step in." Gaara replied. Temari nodded. "As Witches we're on thin ice with them as it is." She said. "So what?" Gaara replied defiantly. Temari laughed. "If we're gonna break all the rules we might as well do it with style right?" She asked. "Exactly." Gaara agreed. "I think things will get a lot more interesting with her around." Temari said. "So do I." Gaara replied.

The siblings closed the café down for the night and headed out the door toward their home, unknowing that Sakura would soon be closer to the two than either thought. 'Things will get very interesting indeed with her around. I wonder how that will bode for us rogue Witches?' Gaara thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter Two is a little longer hopefully. If not, the next chapters will be longer as the story progresses. R&R but remember what I said in chapter one. Ja ne!


	3. Going to Karaoke

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Three: Going to Karaoke

Characters Introduced: Tenten (mentioned for now), Shinobi (Sakura's cat. Remember him. He will be in the story again)

Rated T for now

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Karin (final pairing)

Saku/?

* * *

Sakura locked her hotel room door and yawned. She showered and stayed undressed. "I'll go get my stuff from Sasuke's place in the morning." She said to herself. The pinkette crawled under the blankets and drifted off.

Sakura woke up feeling refreshed and smiled to herself. "Temari's tea worked wonders." She said as she got dressed in her clothes from the night before and headed over to her and Sasuke's apartment. Seeing that he wasn't home, Sakura slipped in and packed all of her clothes and shoes in her luggage.

She left Sasuke a note telling him he could have all of the furniture and the other stuff they bought together. She just wanted her clothes, shoes, and luggage. She also took her toiletries and their cat Shinobi. 'Sasuke hated him anyway.' Sakura thought as she left. Since it was Thursday, Sakura was off and could look for a place to live. She dropped the cat off at Tenten's house and called a realtor.

Sakura turned down every house the realtor showed her in the city proper. "Don't you have anything in the countryside of Konoha but with a ten or twenty minute commute to Konoha proper for work and shopping?" She asked. "I have one more place that fits that description but I was hesitant to show it to you. It's not a problem to show it to you now since you didn't want any of the other properties." The realtor replied. "I'm so sorry. I just want to have my own space." Sakura said. "I understand. I'll drive you out there and bring you back when we're done looking at it." The realtor smiled. "Thank you." Sakura said gratefully.

The house was a ranch style house with several acres of land that Sakura could use. She noticed she had a few close neighbors but none close enough to be intrusive. "It's beautiful. Let's look at the inside and the yards." Sakura said. The realtor nodded and unlocked the house. "It was rumored to be owned by a group of Satan worshipers and they did some pretty gruesome things in the basement. The property has since been upgraded to a modern/eclectic blend of architecture that hopefully encourages buyers. You're the first person to be interested in the house since it came to us. The basement has been remodeled as well and can be turned into anything the owner desires." She said. "That sounds wonderful." Sakura replied honestly.

The tour ended with a view of the backyard and some of the acreage. "I'll take it. The house, the land, everything. It's perfect. It's exactly what I'm looking for in fact. Let's get back to the office and draw up all the paperwork. I'll pay for it in cash of course if you don't mind. I want to move in as soon as possible." Sakura said. "Yes of course Haruno-san. Let's go then." The realtor replied cheerfully.

Sakura signed the paperwork and paid for the house in full. The realtor handed her the keys and sincerely wished her luck with her new home. "Thank you. I have a good feeling about the place." Sakura replied sincerely.

Sakura furnished her house and got it ready to move into in time to go to karaoke night at Temari's café. The pinkette dressed in a stunning emerald gypsy top with a short ruffled black skirt and her favorite black wedges with emeralds on the toes straps. She applied make-up and some jewelry. "Behave while I'm gone Shinobi!" Sakura called as she got her purse and keys and left.

Sakura had a feeling things were going to change. She didn't know how just yet but her feelings were never wrong. Sakura had no clue just what was in store for her.

* * *

Here's Chapter Three. All the notes from chapters one and two still apply. R&R.


	4. Siren

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Four: Siren

Characters Introduced: Sabaku Kankuro

Rated T for now

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Karin (final pairing)

Saku/?

* * *

"Wow. She looks stunning. Could she be one of us?" A brunette with purple tattoos on his face asked. "I don't know. She could be." Temari shrugged. "We'll know what she is when she sings." Gaara said. The blonde's lip curled when she saw a dark haired man walk in with Karin on his arm followed by a blond and a midnight haired woman dressed in white.

Sakura's name was called and the pinkette walked out onto the stage. "Hi. This is my first time here. I picked the song called 'Trust and Believe.' I dedicated it to my cheating boyfriend and my best friend. They're both exes now." She said shyly. The song began and Sakura took a deep breath.

_When we were together, I held you down_

_I gave you all of me, but look at us now_

_Thinking of all your excuses, but they don't add up_

_Now it's so easy to see you don't deserve my love_

_You pushed me far...you brought me to this_

_You had my heart...but then you blew it_

_And I'm so over you, go get lost_

_Boy who do you think that you are_

_Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me_

_Trust and believe me, she'll never be me_

_And I'm so over you_

_Go get lost_

_Boy I don't know_

_Who do you think that you are?_

_You look so foolish_

_With my best friend_

_And she ain't no better than you_

_She's a 3, I'm a ten_

_So why are you calling my phone_

_You ain't got nothing I want_

_Thought we were really in love_

_But that was all a front_

_You pushed me far...you brought me to it_

_You had my heart...but then you blew it_

_And I'm so over you, go get lost_

_Boy who do you think that you are_

_Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me_

_Trust and believe me, she'll never be me_

_And I'm so over you_

_Go get lost_

_Boy I don't know_

_Who do you think that you are?_

_How dare you try to clean it up?_

_Boy please just stop it now_

_Don't make a sound_

_Cause you_

_You pushed me far...you brought me to this_

_You had my heart...but then you blew it_

_And I'm so over you, go get lost_

_Boy who do you think that you are_

_Believe me, you're gonna need me_

_Trust and believe me, she'll never be me_

_And I'm so over you_

_Go get lost_

_Boy I don't know_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I'm so over you_

_Go get lost_

_Who do you think that you are?_

The crowd went wild and Temari grinned. "She's a Siren." She announced proudly. "Yes. She is. And she probably has no clue." Gaara said. The brunette whistled. "She's a powerful one. The crowd has no idea who the unlucky guy is and they hate his guts." He said. "Kankuro make sure the Elders don't get wind of her. Temari we need to tell her what she is. Sakura might accidentally cause some serious damage with her power." Gaara said. "Right." Kankuro and Temari chorused.

"So we're probably going to have to call in someone to train her. None of us have any Siren training experience. I'd say Kurenai or Shizune would be best. Probably both of them in tandem if she's as powerful as Kankuro thinks she is." Temari said. Gaara nodded. "That would probably be best. By the way, the property between ours and the Shikamaru's has been sold. We should be neighborly and go greet the new edition." He agreed. Temari nodded as well. "That would be the right thing to do." She said. "Alright then it's agreed. We'll go see the new neighbor in the morning before we come open." Gaara said. "Agreed." Temari replied.

"We hate to disappoint you folks but we're closing early tonight! Please make your way to the exits and we'll see you tomorrow night. Give another round of applause to the karaoke singers tonight and remember to tip your wait staff or they might just take offense." Temari called cheerfully. There was some good-natured groaning but everyone obeyed cheerfully enough. Temari smiled as she locked up and the trio headed home. "So have you got arrangements made for our fair Siren?" Kankuro asked. "Yes. We just have to make a few calls and inform said Siren that she's what she is." Temari replied. "We're going to visit the neighbors tomorrow. If you come along, don't try to scare them away again." Gaara said. "Fine." Kankuro pouted.

Sakura smiled as she curled up in her favorite chair with a book. "It's good to be on vacation Shinobi." She said. Shinobi purred and Sakura started to read from where she left off. Shinobi silently read with her or so it seemed and Sakura smiled. He had always been a smart cat. When she was living with Sasuke, he stayed far from the Uchiha when it wasn't meal time.

Sakura marked her page and put her book away when she nodded off for the fifth time. "Bedtime Shinobi." She laughed sleepily. Shinobi purred again and padded behind the pinkette as she turned out lights and turned on the alarm and locked the doors. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring? I have a feeling tomorrow my life will change. I don't know if it'll be a good change or a bad change but I'll accept it with as much grace and dignity as I can. Goodnight Shinobi." Sakura said as she snuggled down into her bedding. Shinobi licked her cheek once as he curled up on the side Sasuke would have occupied if they were still together.

* * *

Here's Chapter Four. It's the longest so far I think. I hope everyone enjoys it! Remember to R&R and take to heart the warnings from the first and second chapters. Ja ne! ^_^


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Five: Explanations

Characters Introduced: None just yet

Rated T for now

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Karin (final pairing obviously)

Saku/?

* * *

Sakura was jolted awake by the sound of her doorbell. Looking at her clock, she groaned softly but got up. "However rude it might have been, the wake-up call was needed. I have a lot to do to make this house into a home." She mumbled as she got her robe on and headed to the door, leaving Shinobi sleeping on his side of the bed still.

"Sorry to wake you Sakura?" Temari looked shocked. "Yeah. Hey Temari. Come on in. I needed the wake-up call anyway. I have so much to do to this house. You're just in time for tea." Sakura said cheerfully. The siblings came in and Sakura led them to the kitchen. "I'm glad you moved next door to us. That cult that owned this place before you was bad news." Temari said. Sakura laughed lightly. "I heard rumors when I looked at the place. I don't care though. It's mine now and that's all I care about." She replied.

The four adults sat at Sakura's new table and sipped their tea. "You're a doctor right?" Gaara asked. "Yeah. A Trauma Doctor. I'm hoping I get a promotion to Diagnostics any day now." Sakura replied. "Why aren't you at work?" Kankuro asked curiously. Sakura laughed again. "I'm on vacation. Sasuke and I were supposed to go on a trip to Yuki for our anniversary but that didn't work out. Rather than be depressed and go back to work, I decided to use it to get this house in order." She replied. "That's admirable." Gaara said. "Thank you. I try to be the best person I can be no matter the occasion." Sakura replied.

After the tea was gone and Sakura had more on the table, Temari sighed. "We didn't just come here to greet you. I mean that was our original goal until we found out it was you. Now we have to talk seriously. You might not believe what we're about to tell you but please know it's the truth and we have no reason to lie to you." She said. "Alright. I'm pretty open minded." Sakura replied. Temari took a breath and let it out slowly. "We're Witches. And so are you. A powerful one to be sure. You're a Siren-class Witch." She said. "Makes sense. My mother is one as well and so is my grandmother. I come from a long line of Sirens. I only know because all of the Sirens in our family are born with pink hair. Our eye color differs depending on our fathers but that doesn't." Sakura replied. "That went extremely well." Kankuro said. Sakura laughed and nodded. "Don't worry. I know how to control it. I have generations of Sirens to train me after all. Now what are you guys?" She asked. "Well I'm a Wind Witch. Gaara is an Earth Witch and Kankuro is a Gray Witch." Temari replied. "Well Sirens are generally Fire Witches but I happened to luck out and become the first Earth Witch. I think that's due to my dad. Mom was a little disappointed at first because she wanted another Fire Witch. But she got over it." She said. "That's good. We were at a loss on how to get you trained if you were ignorant." Gaara said in relief. Sakura smiled. "Thank you for the concern. You're good friends." She replied.

"Well we have to get going. The café won't open itself you know." Temari laughed. Sakura nodded. "I'll come by for lunch if I remember." She agreed. "Give us your number and one of us will call and remind you that you're only human and have to eat." Temari replied. Sakura laughed and wrote her number down for everyone. "There you go. I'll save yours when you call me." She said. "Sounds good. You should come by for dinner too. We're having witch stew tonight." Temari replied. "I just might. I'd have to leave Shinobi with Tenten again though." Sakura said. "Nah. Cats are welcome at our place. Bring him on by. We'll feed your cat too." Temari replied. "Ok. Thanks." Sakura beamed. "No problem. We'll see you later." Temari replied. The siblings left and Sakura got breakfast started for her and Shinobi.

"Definitely a change for the good." Sakura told Shinobi when he padded into the dining room meowing for breakfast. Shinobi purred and licked Sakura's cheek once before they ate together.

* * *

Here's Chapter Five for you. It's not as long as the fourth one because there's no song in it. Sorry. By the way, the song in the previous chapter was Trust and Believe by Keisha Cole. It's a good song.


	6. Making it Home

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Six: Making A Home

Characters Introduced: Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi, Eien Sai, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Rated T for now

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Karin (I'm sure you're getting as tired of seeing the words 'final pairing' as I am of typing them. I only do this so that people understand that this is NOT a Sasu/Saku fic.)

Saku/? (Thinking Gaara maybe. Not sure yet. Haven't introduced everyone yet.)

* * *

After breakfast was over and the dishes were washed, Sakura got dressed in some old clothes she usually cleaned in and tied a bandana over her bright locks. "You wanna go outside and explore while I clean?" She asked. Shinobi licked a paw and shook his head no. "Alright. You can bring me stuff then." Sakura said. Shinobi was ok with that. He loved Sakura best after all. She never mistreated him and that assured him that she truly loved him.

Sakura called Naruto and asked him to help her move her furniture out of the living room so she could paint. The blond agreed and brought a few of their friends from school. "Lee, Kiba. Good to see you guys again." Sakura greeted the two dark haired men. "You too Pink. Naruto told us what happened with you and Sasuke. I can still go break him for you if you'd like." Inuzuka Kiba replied. Sakura laughed. "That won't be necessary. All I need you to do is move heavy things." She replied. "No hello for me?" A silver haired man asked. "Oh hey Kakashi! I didn't know you'd be free today." Sakura replied. "I got the day off." Kakashi replied. "Good. Now I can direct." Sakura laughed.

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Kakashi got everything moved out of the living room quickly. "What color will you do for this room?" Naruto asked curiously. "I was thinking something bright like golden yellow or bright amber." Sakura replied. "You have good taste." Kakashi said. "Thank you." Sakura smiled brightly. "Ok do you have the paint you'll be needing?" Kiba asked. "Um no. I just wanted to move the couches and chairs and stuff out first." Sakura blushed. "No worries Sakura-chan. We'll go to the store with you and help you make this your home." Lee replied. "Thanks guys." Sakura said in relief.

Sakura smiled as they set down six gallons of paint. "We'll take back what we don't use and exchange it for a different color." Sakura said. "Right. Let's get started then." Naruto replied. It took only two gallons to paint the living room the exact shade of bright amber Sakura wanted. They took the other four gallons back and exchanged them for more paint. "I want to paint the dining room to look like a garden full of plant life." Sakura said when they got back. "I'll call Sai and see if he wants to help." Naruto replied. "Thanks." Sakura said with a grin.

Sakura's cell phone rang at eleven thirty. "Hello?" Sakura answered. "Lunch time." Gaara's voice came over her speakers. "Do you mind some friends?" Sakura asked. "Not at all if they behave in the café." Gaara replied. "Ok. Could you get me a table for nine?" Sakura asked. "Sure. Why nine though? You said some friends." Gaara asked. "I'd like you and your siblings to have lunch with us." Sakura replied. "Oh alright then. You've got a table for nine when you get here." Gaara said. "Ok. We'll be there soon." Sakura replied. "Alright." Gaara said. The two hung up and Kakashi grinned. "New boyfriend so soon?" He teased. "Of course not baka. He's the co-owner of the café I fell in love with back in college." Sakura replied as she smacked the silver haired man in the arm. Kakashi laughed and everyone piled into their cars.

"Welcome to our humble café friends of Sakura." Kankuro said cheerfully when they all came in. "Thanks for the welcome." Naruto laughed. They all sat down together and Temari motioned for one of the waiters. "Hi. I'm Konohamaru and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get for you to drink?" A brunette asked. Everyone ordered and Konohamaru left quickly to get what they requested. "So how did you each meet Sakura?" Temari asked curiously. "Well I was bullied as a kid and Sakura punched my biggest bully in the face. Needless to say we became instant friends." Naruto laughed. "I helped her bury her first cat. We were ten I think." Lee replied. "Sakura rescued my dog from an abusive owner when we were freshmen in high school and we became instant friends because we both like animals." Kiba laughed. "Sakura and I shared an art class together and she didn't make fun of my sense of art." Sai replied. "How did _you _meet Sakura?" Naruto asked. "She stumbled into our café one stormy Saturday when she was about sixteen. She had had a fight with her boyfriend if I'm not mistaken. I gave her a cup of tea on the house and we became instant friends as well." Temari replied. "I met her at karaoke night Thursday night." Kankuro replied. "I was here when she came the first time. I make the tea and Temari cooks. She helped me when my tire went flat and my engine died." Gaara replied. "That was _you_?" Sakura asked in shock. "Yes. My older brother Sasori and I were headed to a meeting." Gaara replied. Sakura laughed. "I remember that time! My friends Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were in the car with me. Ino told me I should have shoved you to the wet asphalt and screwed you right then and there." She said. "Ino?" Naruto blinked. "Oh Naruto. You have no clue how Ino really is when no one's looking." Sakura laughed again. Kiba smirked. "She's a feisty one isn't she?" He leered. "Shame Kiba." Lee cried. Everyone laughed and Sakura looked at her phone. "We've got to get back and finish the kitchen. It was fun." Sakura said. "Yes it was. We should do it again some time." Gaara agreed. Temari and Kankuro nodded. "Well when I finish my house, I'm having a party. you should definitely come." Sakura replied. "We definitely will." Temari agreed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she came home and saw brightly colored paw prints all over the kitchen floor. "It works with your theme." Naruto offered. "At least they're green and not hot pink." Kiba agreed. Sakura laughed and nodded. "Sai do what you do best darling." She replied. Sai nodded and got to work once more while Sakura went to find Shinobi. "You have to out now. You're getting evil." She informed the green-footed cat. Shinobi meowed his consent and left out the back door.

Sakura's house was finished completely by time dinner time rolled around. "Thanks again guys. I couldn't have done it without you. Wanna stay for dinner?" The pinkette asked. "Can't. Dinner with Hina and the Hyuuga family." Naruto replied regretfully. "Ino invited me over for dinner and I think I might get laid tonight." Kiba also declined. "I have a date." Sai replied cheerfully. "With?" Sakura asked curiously. "Shino." Sai replied with a blush. "Good for you Sai. Bring him by for lunch one day." Sakura said sincerely. "Ok." Sai replied. He left as did Naruto and Kiba. "I have a date with Tenten so I must also decline." Lee said. "It's fine. I'll just cook for me and Kakashi." Sakura replied. "Rin will kill me if I'm not home." Kakashi laughed. "Well all alone then." Sakura laughed as well. "Sorry." Lee and Kakashi said. "It's fine." Sakura assured them.

After everyone left, Sakura settled down with a plate of food and her book once again. Her doorbell rang and Sakura sighed. "Coming!" She called. Sakura got up and headed into the foyer, wondering who'd disturb her so late in the evening. She opened the door and her eyes widened. "Sasuke?" Sakura gasped.

* * *

Here is chapter six for everyone. Sorry about the cliffie...actually that's a lie. I'm not sorry about it. R&R if you want this to continue. Thank you. ^_^


	7. Unpleasant Surprise?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter Seven: Unpleasant Surprise?

Characters Introduced: none at the moment

Rated T for now

Naru/Hina

Sasu/Karin

Saku/?

* * *

Sakura stared at the person standing on her front porch in shock. "What are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" She demanded. "I came by to talk and try to fix my mistakes. I followed Naruto." Sasuke replied. "That's considered stalking you know." Sakura said. "I know. I just didn't want things to end between us quite so badly." Sasuke replied morosely. "I guess you can come in then. But if you try anything funny, I'll kick you out so fast your head will spin." Sakura vowed. "I understand. Thanks for giving me the time of day." Sasuke replied.

Sakura sighed as she cradled a cup of Gaara's chamomile tea in her hands. "Ok talk." She ordered. "I know I fucked up badly. I know what I did to you was wrong from the beginning. I want to tell you that I am so sorry and I should have never done any of it to you. I should have been man enough to tell you that I was cheating. I shouldn't have cheated in the first place. I should have given you the same loyalty that you gave me. I guess I didn't know what I had until I lost it." Sasuke said. "I loved you Sasuke. I would have married you if you had asked me to. It hurt me as a woman to know that I wasn't enough to satisfy your needs. I blamed myself for your cheating because I thought there was something wrong with me. I know I wasn't to blame now but when I first found out about it, I thought it was my fault. That I was such a bad lover that you needed to look elsewhere for pleasure. I felt betrayed like never before when I found out you were not only cheating on me still but you went to my best friend! My best friend Sasuke. The one woman I thought would never hurt me like that. I was wrong and I've learned my lesson." Sakura replied as she forced the tears to remain behind her eyelids and out of sight until he left.

"I know that now. I know I hurt you. I would take it all back if I could. The only thing I can do is ask you for another chance. Let me make it up to you. Prove to you that I know your worth now." Sasuke said. "No Sasuke. I can't go through this with you anymore. You will never love me for me. You will always want more. I know that now. The only thing I can even think about offering is friendship. Not a close one that's for sure but for now that's all I can give. I can't give anything else. My heart is dead to love toward you. I'm sorry." Sakura replied. "Please Sakura? I love you. I love you completely." Sasuke pleaded. "I can't. I meant what I said in that song. You had my heart and you blew it. I can't put myself through the emotional hell I know I'll go through because I won't make it out the next time. I'll be completely done." Sakura replied firmly.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "I understand. I'm grateful you still want to be friends. I'll see you around Sakura." He said. "Yeah. You'll see me around Sasuke. We're friends after all." Sakura agreed. The younger Uchiha left Sakura's house and the pinkette let herself cry. She drank her tea and went to bed, Shinobi on her heels. "I don't know why I'm crying. I guess I just let Sasuke get to me yet again. I've got to stop letting him hurt me like this." Sakura mumbled as she fell asleep. Shinobi just nuzzled her cheek reassuringly and curled up on his side of the bed when the pink haired woman was asleep.

* * *

Here's Chapter Seven. I know it's shorter than the previous one but the next ones should be long again. R&R.


End file.
